


Sleeping Arrangements

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you start sharing a bed with another person there's always something to figure out.  The same is true for John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fall asleep last night when this little idea took hold. After fifteen minutes I gave in and wrote it. 
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

John and Sherlock had only been lovers a fortnight when they decided to share a bedroom.  Actually, Sherlock decided, twenty-six reasons list in hand, and John nodded.

 

As he readied for sleep that first night, John realised there was something they hadn’t discussed.  John liked to cuddle after sex but when it came to actually sleeping, he needed space. Space that didn’t include a partner right against him as Sherlock had done the few times they’d dozed. John tried to think about how to approach the matter without Sherlock believing he was being rejected.

 

His mind was still blank when Sherlock came in and changed for bed. Getting under the duvet, the two men faced each other.

 

“I’m afraid there is something I must share with you,” Sherlock confided.  “My research found romantic couples are expected to sleep extremely close to one another, if not entangled. I have tried to do this. However, I find such a sleeping arrangement uncomfortable. It’s also far too warm.  I am accustomed to having, and need, my own space.”

 

 Relieved, John giggled, “I’m the same way.”

 

Sherlock smiled, “We agree then?”

 

“Yes, Sherlock, we agree.” John’s eyes twinkled.

 

Soon both were asleep. And while they may not have been wrapped up in one another, they were connected throughout the night as their feet continually brushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I also like a John and Sherlock that sleep wrapped up in one another but then I thought, "What if they didn't want to sleep that way?" lol
> 
> Thursday and Friday's 221Bs will be using the same prompt. Ennui Enigma asked that I write about when Sherlock tells John his favorite color is pink. I had a nice little sweet piece nearly finished when I told VerityBurns. She then sent back a half sentence response that made me laugh, got me thinking and simply demanded I write one that is a bit cheeky. Such a bad influence. ;-)


End file.
